Jedi on The Liberator
= Overview = As an active warship in the War between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance, The Liberator has been assigned a complement of Jedi Generals to assist in the various missions that The Liberator is dispatched upon. This is the list of all Jedi who are currently stationed upon The Liberator = The High Council = Occasionally, The Liberator is privileged to host some of the Jedi High Council. These members are esteemed across the galaxy as people of wisdom, intellect, and ability with the Force. They decide upon the assignment of Padawans to Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters, and often supervise the training of Younglings. They are often the focal point of key events in the Great War, and are considered to be the peak of the Jedi Order. They are selected from the pool of Jedi Masters. It is very rare for a non-Master to be selected for the High Council. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi Born on the planet Stewjon, Obi-Wan Kenobi was taken as a Padawan learner of Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn. While assisting Qui-Gon with the Trade Federation's Blockade of Naboo, Obi-wan became the first Jedi in a millenia to defeat a Sith Lord, with the defeat of Darth Maul. After Qui-Gon's death at the hands of Darth Maul, Obi-Wan was promoted to Jedi Knight, and took Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan learner. Jedi Master Mace Windu Born on the world of Haruun Kal, Mace Windu was a revered Jedi Master who championed the Jedi Order as it fought against the shroud of the Dark Side during the Clone Wars. He became one of the few Jedi ever to master Form VII, commonly known as Juyo or Vaapad - a very aggressive form bordering on the Dark Side. = Jedi Masters = The highest rank, Jedi Masters are renowned Jedi Knights, who have been recognized by the council for attaining mastery in the Force. These Jedi are extremely skillful in either their usage of the Force, or in Lightsaber combat. The High Council is almost always selected from the pool of Jedi Masters. They are often assigned to critical regiments or battalions to bear the greatest influence upon the Clone Wars. Jedi Master Narla Surian * To Do: To be completed by Jones (Narla) = Jedi Knights = Jedi Knights are members of the Jedi Order who have successfully been trained by their Master, and have completed the Jedi trials. From their training, they are equipped to lead Clone Troopers into battle as Jedi Generals. Jedi Knight Mikey Matou * To Do: To be completed by Mikey (Mikey) Jedi Knight Tyl Regor * To Do: To be completed by Nutt (Tyl) Jedi Knight Visenya Taelinarys * To Do: To be completed by Oinkie/Millan (Visenya) = Jedi Padawans = Jedi Padawans are pupils who have been selected by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, to be trained in the ways of the Force, and the ways of the Jedi. They generally have some grasp of the Force and Lightsaber Combat, but they still lack significant experience in commanding troopers, and their own abilities. When they are more experienced and older, they will be given an option to attempt the Jedi Trials. If they fail the trial, the Padawan would be expelled from the Order. Jedi Padawan Jaden Korr * To Do: Add the list of padawans - Refer to Mikey or Jones = Jedi Younglings = Jedi Younglings are children who have been deemed be force-sensitive, and so can be taught in the ways of the Jedi. Usually discovered in the first few years of their life, these babies are 'taken' to Coruscant to begin their training at a young age, before other teaching can distract them from the Light Side. They will learn the basics of utilizing the force and lightsaber combat, until their teenage years, where they will either be granted a Master, or will be relegated to assisting the Republic in another form. * To Do: Add the list of Younglings (if any) - Refer to Mikey or Jones